Snot's little secret
by AzelSmith
Summary: Snot... finds out he has a little crush on... steve... and well... steve starts to think he does not trust him...
1. snot's little secret

**Snots View**

Okay, earler today ... i was with steve...Steve smith... i felt different than i ushally do..

when i saw his face he smiled... he told me there would be no other friend like you... i started to think...

okay so now i'm on my way to toshi's... he and barry invited me round...

as soon as i arived... i saw them smiling ... i wondered why.. so i asked

Guys,why are you smiling? i said as i gave a little *sigh*

then toshi suddenly starts japan talking then barry then says... i won a Toy and i splited it with toshi

oh okay now i know why you are happy!

soo umm... guys... where is steve...

Toshi: yes

Barry: oh me and toshi invited him around, he said he will come after he eat lunch

Toshi: yes

um okay..

_then suddenly i hear a knock_

* * *

*steve opens door*

Hey, guys what did i miss?

h-hi steve...

Steve: Hi snot

ummm *little blush* -thinks whats wrong with me-

Steve: snot are you okay?

**Steves prov**

.. Toshi invited me overr for the day... along with barry and snot

i said ill be there around after i ate lunch... as soon as i finised i headed straight to toshi's to see the gang

right when i came through the door i was greeted by snot... who was acting wierd latley... hes been acting like this since

that sleepover me and him had...

* * *

** flashback**

we was being chased, we ran... someone grabed snot... he told me to go without him... but i couldn't he was my best friend

in the whole universe... i pulled all the strenght i had and kicked the bully we was being chased by..

i crabed snot and ran as fast as i could... i gave him a little hug... are you okay snot...

** end of flashback**

* * *

urmm snot... i was wondering... because well you been acting wierd since the day we had that sleepover and we were chased

**snots prov**

...*thinks... i don't know ... i feel wierd...it feels like the way i used to feel with haliey when i had a crush on her..*

Now I know... -i have a crush on steve... my best friend... i must not let him know... it could ruin everything-

Steve: now you know what?

oh... noo n-nothing steve its nothing... you don't need to worry

Steve: are you sure? c'mon snot... i'm your best friend you can tell me anything?... remember...

Sorry steve... i just can't tell you anything about this...*slight blush*

Steve:...*mumbles* some friend you are... i'm going to go home...

*steve leaves*

steve wait... you... don't understand... urmmm barry... toshi... i think i'm inlove with steve smith..

** Rogers prov **

Okay i was at toshi's house stealing wine... the finest of all wines...

and i watched the boys talk... i saw there little convasation... i also saw steve leave... then i heard something..

that... i must tell steve... that his best friend... snot... loves him...

Omg.. i can't belive this... oh well... i got to go tell steve...

**steves prov **

I can't belive it... my best friend... snot doesn't trust me.. i said as i walked through the door of my house

*i sit on the couch*...i don't get how he can't trust me after all i did for him...

_ roger suddenly bursts in _

Roger: hey whats up steve... roger says as he sits beside me drinking some wine..

oh nothing roger... just that my best friend snot.. doesn't trust me... he wouldn't tell me what was wrong... he said he couldn't tell me

Roger:... oh that reminds me... i overheard him tell barry and toshi..

before he could finish what he was saying... i stormed away upstairs into my room

Roger: heyy.. wait.. i didn't finish... oh well... i guess he would prefer not to know..

I lied on my bed... and cried and cried... i can't belive he trusts barry and toshi over me... i thought we were buddies

the best of the best buddies.. but thats not true right? ...

i woke up in the morning,got ready for school...

i walked on thee bus... i saw snot at the back... thats where we allways sit together i mumble..

i walked and sat near the front...

** Snots prov **

i can't belive steves... ignoring me... why?... we allways sit together...

as soon as the bus stops.. i ran to steve... and said steve... how comes you didn't come to the back and sit with me

at first he was silent then he spoke... he said... because you don't trust me enouth to tell me... i heard that you told barry and toshi... i thought we were buddies best ones and you tell them... and not me...

your not a true best friend snot... i heard him say my smile turns into a sad one..i teared up a little.. then i said

steve... you don't understand... if i told you... it well... it could... ruin ... *mumbles* our friendship..

Steve:... what do you mean snot... nothing in the whole world could ruin our friendship.. exsept the fact you trust barry and toshi more than me

*steve walks away*

i start crying... what should i do... i lost my best friend by not telling him... should i come clean and just tell him

because even if i did tell him... and he hated me he wouldn't change the way he's feeling about me now..because

it feels like he hates me now... so i should just tell him how i feel... and hope i get my best friend back...


	2. Snot's little secret pt 2

**Snots prov**

i woke up... okay todays the big day snot the big day i tell steve how i feel about him...

i got changed and ready for school and catched the bus...

i see steve at the front.. he is still ignoring me...

as soon as we get off the bus.. i walk up to him...

Steve? i said... i need to tell you something... importaint

then i wait for his reply...he then says... why should i listen when you don't trust me... he walked away... he wouldn't listen... i was thinking of away to beable to tell him.. with him listening...

i was walking to class, and as i was i saw steve... with a girl... and they HUGGED... my heart felt suddenly broken...

my life couldn't get any worst than this... can it?

**Steves prov**

I sat on the bus, trying not to be near snot...

as soon as i got of the bus.. he came up to me... i ignored him and walked away.. while i was walking to lesson.. i met a beautiful girl... and she seemed into me we talked a little and she told me she liked me... we huged... then i departed for lesson .. i felt soo.. happy to have finally found a girl

**Snots prov..**

when i got to lesson... i was told by my teacher that i had to write a speech about anything i want for presantation for the school...i agreed... and suddenly knew what to write about..

i saw steve, i knew he hated me right now... but i love him... and nothing can change about that

as soon as school finished i went home and studied for that presantation... it was due in a week

-so a week has pased... and i have finished my presantation..

but in the week, steve was hanging out with a girl flirting huging kissing... he looks happy without me... theres no way i can get him back... and it brakes my heart to be thinking this...

okay so it is my turn to show the presantation.. i looked at steve.. i saw his i don't care face...

then i spoke...

My presantation is about... Steve Smith

_steve had a little reaction._

steve... he is the most amazing person i know... he's clever.. and A really great singer... And I ... Schmuely Lonstein... am... inlove with him... i was feeling wierd ever since we had a sleepover... he helped me... helped me from a bully... and thats when i relized that i love him... i told him... i couldn't tell him... but i told toshi and barry... so they well could help me get thought it... i just really didn't want steve to know incase it ruined our relationship... but i'm doing this now... to get the truth out... he already hates me anyway... but i really do love him...

i finished... everyone looked at me wierd... i relized steve was gone..

**steve prov**

i can't belive it... snot loves me and i thought he didn't trust me... and now i understand why he didn't tell me...

i left the room ... right after he finished to think this through... i have a girl now... but... snots more importain... i must say sorry... and actually tell snot how i feel about him, you see ... i loved him for a while now... i just hid it from everybody... well because my dad hates gays... and i didn't know how snot would react... but now i know... i text the girl to tell her... theres someone else... now i must go tell snot

_**snots prov**_

everyones making fun of me, calling me loser... and everything... and the worst part about it is... that i'm completly alone... i see steve... walking up to me... with a straight face... as soon as he reached me...he well...

Kissed me.. i was shocked and then i heard him say the word i always wanted to hear i love you too!


End file.
